SCP-1688
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: SCP, or "Secure Contain Protect," is a place where they hold creatures and other Mobians that went insane. A story that I'm writing with; "General Kay and Team iNSaNiTY." So what if her OC, Kay is an insane patient, and Silver is a doctor? And how about if my OC, Taylor was a doctor and Shadow is a patient? (Silvay & Shaylor)(rated T for language)
1. 1-Don't Look At His Face!

**SCP-1688: Chapter 1**

**Don't Look at His Face!**

* * *

**TBG: sorry I haven't been on fanfiction lately, shit has been happening and I've been soooooooo busy XP**

**anyways, this is a story that I'm writing together with my friend, Kyla!**

**KTI: hello, Kyla here! Remember this story is just for fun, so please enjoy reading and now we shall start the story!**

* * *

"SCP 457 is not cooperating, doctor." A fox with white hair said to a tall man with a mustache. He stroked his mustache and answered, "Of course. The usual." He scribbled some notes on a clipboard and hands it to the fox.

**(KTI: The man is Eggman. SCP 457 is Shadow and SCP 1688 is Kay)**

Taylor took the notes and read them over.

The doc pushes open the heavy metal door and steps in, only to have a spear of light pass by near his head. Taylor was about to run in, but the doc raised a hand. "I will be out in a second." He closes the door and Taylor facepalmed. "What's this guy's problem?" She grumbled to herself, "He's so stubborn!"

"Well, you just gotta deal with it." A male voice said. "Shuddup, Sonic." Taylor growled. "He gets on my nerves."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Almost everyone gets on your nerves." He straightens out his lab coat, "Dr. Silver needs your assistance with a new case."

"Okay, where is he?" Taylor asked.

"Down near the Class D personal. There's a creature in there that is a huge mess."

"Creature? Well this should be interesting." Taylor said.

Taylor goes down to the Class D ward where she finds a silver hedgehog thrown out of a room. He slams against the wall and slowly slinds down. He groans, "Definitely doesn't like to be stared at." He grumbles. "Who?" He looks up and finds Taylor towering over him. "SCP 096, or the 'shy guy' we call him."

"Alright, let me take care of this." Taylor said as she cracked her knuckles and walked into the room. "Wait-" When she stepped in, her eyes widened. The creature was tall and white. Its arms were longer than itself and it wasn't wearing any clothes. She almost screamed in horror when she saw its face. "Don't look at its face!"

Taylor quickly looked away from its face and got ready to fight it if the creature attacked. "What the hell is this thing?" Taylor asked Silver.

"That's SCP-095. We are moving it to the Euclid ward. Its gonna be a challenge though."

"Have you tried luring it there?" Taylor asked. "Yes. But we can't budge him. We have a plan, but someone might die."

"Tell me." Taylor said. "I'll handle it."

Silver gazed at her and gulped. "Well, you have to go to its new cell and... Look at a picture of its face."

"I'll do it. Got a picture?" Taylor asked. Silver reached into his lab coat pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "Don't unfold it until you get into the cell."

"Alright, understood." Taylor said as she ran down the hallway to the cell. She finds the cell and opens the door. She unfolds the paper and look at the horrible picture. Her ears perk up when she hears a terrifying wail. The creature was charging down the hall after her.

Taylor prepared herself for anything as she saw the creature run around the corner and race down the hallway towards her. The creature ran into the cell and jumped at Taylor, but she leapt over the creature and landed behind it. She quickly ran outside of the cell and slammed the door shut, locking the door behind her.

She leaned near the door and slid down. Silver came running and gasped, "Is he in? Are you alright?"

"Yes and yes." Taylor answered as she stood up. Silver sighed in relief. "Oh yeah! Dr. Eggman needs to see us."

"Then let's go." Taylor said as she started walking away. Silver's ears droop and he follows after her. The duo head for SCP-457's cell. Standing in front of it was Dr. Eggman. He glances over to the two Mobians. "Ah. You're here." He said with slight amusement.

"Yeah... So what's up?" Taylor asked. "We have just got a call from a family who claim that their daughter has been a little... Off. So, I want you two to retrieve her before something... Horrific... Happens." His glasses gleam, "Got it?"

"Got it." Taylor said.

* * *

**TBG: first chapter, done!**

**KTI: sorry it was so short, it was the first chapter so we were just explaining stuff**

**TBG: anyways, stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic doesn't belong to me)**


	2. 2-The Insane Hedgie

**SCP-1688: Chapter 2**

**The Insane Hedgie**

* * *

**KTI: next chapter!**

**TBG: yay! **

**KTI: now let's get to it :)**

* * *

"I... Think we're here." Silver glances up from the paper and up to the building above them. Taylor sighed, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Taylor goes up to the door and knocks on the door. It slowly opens and a purple hedgehog emerges. Black rings surround her eyes and her hair is sticking out in every which way. Her clothes were covered in pinpoints of red. She tried to smile at the two, "H-hello? May I help you?" She asked in a raspy voice. "Um... We're from SCP. You called about your daughter?" Her smile dissapears, "Y-yes..."

"So what's been happening with her?" Taylor asked.

The purple hedgehog's bangs cast over her eyes, "S-she's been acting very strange... Ever since the accident. She hasn't been eating, sleeping or talking. And we can't take her outside without her hissing. And she... She... Keeps killing animals..." Silver examines the blood on her dress, "That explains the blood?" She nods, "She just splattered a bird..."

"Well don't worry, we'll take care of it." Taylor reassured her.

The hedgehog opens the door wider and let's them in. As they walk into the living room, they find feathers scattered all over the ground and blood stains in the carpet. "Um... Is there anyone else home?" Silver asked as he gingerly stepped over a dead cat. The purple hedgehog shook her head, "Its just me and her. My husband is at work and my son, Dayan, is at school."

"And where is your daughter?" Taylor asked as she cautiously glanced around.

The hedgehog weakly points down a dark hallway. Silver and Taylor carefully go down the hallway. Taylor tightens her fists as her ears try to track the slightest movement. Silver stops her from walking and points to the end of the hall. There was a silhouette of a hedgehog curled up in a ball on the floor. Next to it was a small body. The bird most likely.

"Hey kid." Taylor called to her. "Does she have a name?" She asked the hedgehog.

"She... Attacks when we say her name, so we call her Kay..." She said sadly. "Okay, Kay, come with us, and we will try and help you." Taylor said as she slowly walked towards her. Kay's ears flatten and she hissed angrily.

"Hey, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." Taylor growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Silver said with his hands up, "Calm down Tay, she had it hard already." Silver goes up to Kay and kneels in front of her. He gently out stretched a hand and Kay squirms back. "C'mon... We're here to help you." She froze and stared at him. She slowly reached for his hand, but drew back.

"Now what?" Taylor thought as she started getting impatient. Silver scratched his chin, then said, "When need a cloth bag."

"Okay, do you have a cloth bag?" Taylor asked the hedgehog. She nodded and hurried over to the kitchen. She grabbed a brown cloth bag and handed to Silver. He takes it and gingerly puts it over Kay's head. She does nothing. He wraps his arms around her and carefully picked her up.

"Okay. We have it under control." Taylor said to the hedgehog.

She bowed her head, "Thank you so much..." She said sadly. Silver and Taylor took Kay to the van and buckled her to the back. Silver drives them back to the facility and after with a bit of struggling, got Kyla in the Class D cell.

"Finally that's over." Taylor sighed. Silver nods. "Later, we're gonna run some tests and experiments on her to see what's the matter with her brain."

"Sounds like a plan." Taylor agreed.

"A painful one." Silver muttered under his breath.

Taylor's ears twitched. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"No, what did you say?" Taylor asked.

"Oh look at the time! Lunch break!" Silver tried to run down the hall.

Taylor grabbed him and threw him on the ground in front of her. "Tell. Me. Now." Taylor demanded. Silver started shaking like a leaf, "W-what are you going to do?"

Taylor gave him an evil grin to scare him and she cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to be your worst nightmare." She said in a scary voice.

Silver snapped. "They're gonna make her fight SCP-457 OK! They're gonna cut her open and look at her organs! They're gonna give her medicines that will most likely KILL HER!" Silver caught his breath and started breathing heavily.

"Oh helllllllll no." Taylor growled as she stomped off to find Eggman. Silver ran after her, "Wait! Be more considerate! I thought you didn't like Kay?"

"I don't, but when it comes to expiriments that can kill, that's when I put my foot down." Taylor said. "And don't you have a lunch break to get to?"

"No... I was actually going to talk to Kay..." Silver awkwardly said. Taylor looked at him as if she was staring into his soul and then smirked. "Alright then, keep an eye on her until I change Humpty dumpty's mind."

Silver seemed to shrink, "Ok..."

"See ya later." Taylor said as she continued walking down the hall. Silver sighed, "Great..."

Taylor kept walking until she saw Eggman. "Hey!" Taylor called as she ran over to him.

Eggman turned and smiled, "Ah! Taylor! Just the girl I needed to see."

"Listen Egghe-"

"Yes yes, I know you want to say something but this is important."

"But-" Eggman started lightly pushing Taylor towards SCP-457's cell, "You need to convince 457 to go to the chamber."

"What-" Eggman pushes the door open and shoves her in, "Good luck!" He slams it close.

Taylor growled and then turned around to look at SCP 457, aka, Shadow the hedgehog. "Shad." Taylor said, since there was no use using a number as his name.

He looked over to her and bared his teeth, "What do you want?" He growled.

Taylor sighed and bit her lip. She really didn't like seeing Shadow like this, she just wanted him to go back to the way he used to be. "I have to get you to go to the chamber." Taylor said as she slowly walked towards him.

Shadow started walking back. "You're not taking me there again!"

"It's just fight training. You'll be fine."

"Sure. This sap will try and kill me again."

"It's someone new." Shadow's glare hardened, "Who?"

"... Her number is..." She looks at a piece of paper on the ground, "... SCP-1688."

Shadow just looked at Taylor as if he was thinking. "Listen, I will try to make sure nothing will happen to you, I promise." Taylor promised. "Just come with me, Shad."

Taylor outstretched a hand towards Shadow. He hesitated, but he brushed her hand away, "Fine. But I don't need no sympathy from you." He gruffly walks over to the door and slams it open with ease.

* * *

Silver stood there, nervous. That girl seemed a bit scared. What was this "accident?" Silver took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It was pitch black. "H-hello? K-Kay?" Silence. Then a screech.

Silver flinched and he started getting worried. "K-K-Kay? A-are y-you okay?" Another screech. Silver slowly moves in. A hand clasps around his neck. "K-gack!" The hand tightens, "K-Kay!" Silver gasped, "I-It's me! S-Silver!" The hand tightens even more. "SCP-1688!" The hand stops. Two guards grab her arms and one throws a cloth bag over her head. Silver drops to the ground, gasping for air. A hand rests on his shoulder, "Silver! Are you ok?"

"T-Taylor?"

"Well duh, who else would it be?" Taylor asked. "What happened?"

"I walked in and Kay started choking me!" Silver exclaimed. Taylor sighed, "Well, we're taking her to the chamber. She's gonna fight Shadow."

"What? No! She doesn't even have powers!"

"How do you know?"

"I... I don't..."

"Yeah... Anyways, I tried to stop Humpty Dumpty from making them fight, but he wouldn't listen to me." Taylor said.

Silver didn't say anything.

* * *

**TBG: death battle!**

**KTI: Shadow VS Kay!**

**TBG: but that's next chapter, so deal with the cliffhanger lol :3**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


	3. 3-The Feels

**SCP-1688: Chapter 3**

**The Feels**

* * *

**No announcements**

* * *

The two Mobians stood in a room the held small monitors that showed a dark room.

Eggman picked up an intercom microphone and said into it, "Sonic, let them in." Two doors open on each side of the room in the small TV. Shadow in the right, Kay at the left.

Taylor glared at Eggman and then turned her attention back to Shadow and Kay.

Someone pulled the cloth bag off of Kay and the lights flashed off. It was pitch black, but the monitors were set to night vision. Shadow was given special glasses to see in the dark. Shadow started walking forward. Kay did nothing but stand there.

Taylor bit her lip nervously as all she could do was watch. She could see well enough in the dark to know where the two were and who was doing what.

Shadow slowly walked towards Kay. Kay stayed still. Shadow lifted his hand a yelled, "Chaos... Spear!" A glowing spear appears in his hands and he throws it at Kay. The spear stabs through her, blood spewing out of her chest.

Taylor was confused. "Was that it?" She wondered. Kay still stood, but she looked up at Shadow, a sickening smile spreading across her face. She moved, jabbing Shadow in the gut.

Taylor's eyes widened in surprise. _"She recovered so quickly... Even after that attack before."_ Taylor thought.

Kay ducks as Shadow tries to kick her, but Kay counters with a bite in the arm. "Agh!" Shadow yelped.

"Eggman, we should stop this." Taylor said.

Before Eggman could protest, they hear the screech. Taylor covers her sensitive ears in pain. Silver ran out of the room.

"Ow! Ok, that's it, I'm going in there!" Taylor exclaimed as she was about to leave, but just then, she hears a door slam open and lights flickering on. A hiss crawls into her ears.

She looks at the monitor and finds the lights on. Kay was rolled up into a ball, covering her eyes. Silver was helping Shadow up to his feet. Once Shadow was up, Silver kneeled in front of Kay. He started petting her quills, softly. Her orange SCP clothes seemed to make her sea green fur look dull, and her ears were flat against her head in fear.

Taylor ran over to them and went to Shadow. "You okay?" She asked. Shadow glared at her. Two guards grabbed Shadow and led him down the hall, back to his cell.

Taylor watched them go and she felt kind of guilty that she convinced him to fight. She looked over to Kay and glared at her.

She then went after Shadow to make sure he was okay. Taylor hurried to Shadow's cell and opened the door, only to get a mattress thrown at her.

Taylor shrieked in surprise and jumped out of the way, letting the mattress hit the wall beside her. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

Shadow glared daggers dipped in venom at her. His abdomen was bandaged up and his arm had stitches in it.

Taylor was speechless once she saw him. "Shadow..."

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow growled.

"I just came to check on you." Taylor said.

Shadow's ears flatten against his head, "I don't need your damn sympathy." He snapped.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry if I was worried about you." Taylor snapped back.

Shadow smacked Taylor, "Get out and leave me ALONE!"

Taylor gasped in shock._ "He hit me..."_ Taylor thought, and she looked up at Shadow again before she quietly walked to the door and left.

With Silver, he carried the ball of fur back to her cell. He sets her on the mattress and sighs, "You know... You gotta be more nicer to people." No answer. Silver pats the ball of fluff, "Don't worry... We'll help you." Silver's ears perk up when he hears the door open and finds Taylor stumbling in. "Taylor? Are you alright?" He asked in worry.

"Fine, just fine." Taylor responded shakily.

"You don't look fine." Silver looked at the girl up and down.

"Why do you say that?" Taylor growled.

"You seem... Distressed." Before Silver could continue, a sea green figure jumps in between them. Taylor jumps back in surprise. Kay. Kay's blue eyes look at Taylor with a childish stare.

"Uh... Hi?" Taylor said. Kay starts examining Taylor, up and down. When she made eye contact with Taylor again, she starts to speak. "Tay... Lor?"

"Yeah... That's my name." Taylor responded.

Kay smiled and took Taylor's hands into her own, "Taylor... Tara... Tara... Taylor!" She giggles.

Taylor gave Silver a confused look and then turned back to Kay.

Kay started clapping her hands like a little kid. "Um... Well..." Silver felt so confused. First, Kay was a hissing maniac, then she became a biter, now she's saying Taylor and this... Tara?... name over and over again in joy.

"What just happened?" Taylor asked Silver, since she was thinking the same thing. "I... do not know..."

"Listen, kid, are you okay?" Taylor asked Kay. "Taylor! Taylor! Tara!" Kay cheered. "I think I like her like this." Taylor said to Silver.

Silver nodded, "At least she isn't trying to kill us." Kay glances at the still open door. She smiles and runs out of it. "Hey!" Silver called out in surprise. Taylor and Silver chase after her. Kay runs until she crashes into a door. She peels herself off and looks up. SCP-457. She smiles widely and tries to open the door.

**(TBG: yeah, we're going to be annoying Shadow a lot XD lol)**

"Hey! No!" Taylor said as she hurried over to Kay and picked her up, dragging her away from the door. "Leave him alone."

Kay squirmed, "Sha... Taylor! Tay-!"

"What's going on here?" Taylor turns her head and finds Dr. Eggman.

"What? Oh, nothing." Taylor responded casually as Kay continued to squirm.

"What is that SCP doing out?" He asks in confusion, pointing at said SCP. "Uh... I was just... Taking it for a walk." Taylor lied. The SCP stopped squirming and looked at Eggman. Eggman tilted a brow, "Riiight."

"It's true." Taylor said, giving him an innocent smile. Kay squirmed some more and got out of Taylor's grasp. She hurried to the door and swung it open. She ran in and slammed it close.

"What the- HEY!" Taylor exclaimed as she saw Kay go into Shadow's cell. "Ohhhh crap, that's not good..."

The room starts shaking. The whole facility seemed to shake violently. Shadow's door swings open and slams shut. Kay smiles at Taylor. "Taylor!" She squeaked. Taylor's eyes widened, Kay's left eye was nothing but a socket!

"Kay! What happened to your eye?!" Taylor exclaimed. Then she growled and stomped over to the door, kicking it open. "Shadow! What the hell did you do?!"

"Me!?" Shadow snapped, "What did I do!? Her eyeball just fell out!" Taylor felt a tug on her sleeve and glanced over her shoulder. Kay was holding something out to her. Taylor took it. It felt wet... squishy... round... and it was watching her! It was Kay's eye! "Taylor! Present!" Kay said happily.

Taylor's jaw dropped as her face turned paper white, and she just stared at the eyeball.

Kay's smile dropped and she tilted her head to the side, "Taylor don't like present?"

"Uh... Kay, this is your eye." Taylor said. Kay stared at the eye, but said, "No. Taylor's present!"

"... Okay... thanks." Taylor said, trying not to disappoint Kay. Kay made a big grin and cheered, "Yay! Taylor like present!"

"Yay!" Taylor cheered along with her to keep her happy, but she was actually kind of grossed out by the eye.

Shadow groaned, "Will you get that... Thing... Out of here!" Kay looked at Shadow. She smiled even wider, "Blackie!" Shadow fumes, "I'm Shadow!"

"Let's just leave him alone, Kay." Taylor said as she took Kay's hand and started pulling her towards the door. As they walked out, Kay glanced over to Eggman. She smiled and pointed at him, "Eggman... Emillee... Emillee... Eggman!"

"Emillee?" Taylor wondered. "Kay, who is Emillee?" Taylor asked. Kay grinned, "Eggman... Emillee... Taylor... Tara!" She giggles childishly. "Maybe we should bring her back to her cell to rest, she had a long day." Taylor said.

Eggman sighed and left down the hall. Taylor took Kay back to her cell and was about to leave. But Kay took her hand. "... Sil... Sil... Sil..." She mumbles. "Sil? Are you trying to say something?" Taylor asked.

Kay bit her lip and forces out, "Sil... Var..."

"Silver?" Taylor asked.

Kay nods. "You want me to go get him?" Kay nods excitedly.

"Okay, but you have to wait here." Taylor said as she walked towards the door.

Kay smiled and ploped down on the mattress. Taylor walked down the hall, sighing. "What happened to Kay..." She said to herself.

Taylor, after a few minutes of looking around, finally found Silver. "Yo, Silver! Kay wants to see you." Taylor called to him. Silver looked up with confusion. "Why is that?"

"Go and ask her. She said your name and she seemed excited when I told her I would come find you." Taylor said. Silver tilted a brow, "Um... OK then."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


	4. 4-Dr Appointments

**SCP-1688: Chapter 4**

**Dr. Appointments**

* * *

**No announcements :P**

* * *

Kay waited in her cell, staring at the door and expected Silver to walk in any moment. Finally, she heard footsteps and Silver opened the cell door and walked in.

Kay smiled and stood up, only to stumble to the ground. Silver quickly caught her. She looks up to him and says, "Silvar! Silvar!" His eyes widen, "Kay! What happen to your eye!?"

"Taylor... Present!" Kay replied with a happy smile. Silver looks over to Taylor for a fuller explanation. "Um..." She gulps, "Her eye fell out and she gave it to me as a present."

"... It just fell out?" Silver asked. "I don't know, I didn't see it happen. She just put it in my hand and gave it to me." Taylor said.

Silver looked at Kay with a disgruntled face. She just smiled.

"I didnt want to disappoint the poor kid." Taylor said. "If she's happy, let her be happy."

Silver sighed, "Fine..." Arms wrap around him and he finds Kay cuddling into his chest fur. His cheeks turn bright red. "U-u-u-um... U-u-u-uh?!" He stammered.

Taylor smiled and she lightly laughed. "Oh, I understand now..." She said.

Silver's face starts to turn into a tomato, "U-understand what!?" Kay giggled, "Softy!"

"That is adorable." Taylor laughed.

"Fluffy...softy...softy...fluffy!" Kay laughed. Silver lightly pushed her away. "Ok... S-so I am fluffy and soft?" He asked in confusion, his face getting redder and redder. Kay nodded.

Taylor bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. "She likes you." Taylor smirked. Silver glared at Taylor, "You think!?"

"Kay, I think mr. Grumpy needs another hug." Taylor said, and Kay smiled as she hugged Silver again.

Silver started squirming. Kay looked at Silver sadly, "No like?" Silver was about to say something, but Kay's eye flashed for a split second. It looked as if it turned into fear. "Um... I... guess I like it." He said nervously. Kay smiled widely and continued to cuddle into Silver's chest fur.

Taylor smiled and walked towards the door. "Alright, well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Taylor said as she left.

"W-wait!" Silver called out. The door slams shut. Silver sighs and pushes Kay off, "I gotta go, Kay. I'll be back soon." Silver smiles softly and heads to the door. "... Silvar back?" Silver glanced over to Kay and smiled, "Soon." He flipped the lights off and left. Kay sat there in the dark. She started shivering in fear. Her eye widens and she smiles a sick smile.

Taylor was walking down the hallway until she heard footsteps following her. She looked behind her to see who was following and froze in fear as she saw one of her bullies.

"There you are, Taylor, I've been looking everywhere for you." The bully grinned as she leapt at Taylor with her claws out, and Taylor turned around to run but the bully managed to claw her back from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Taylor cried out in pain as she ran down the hallway with that bully starting to chase her.

Taylor glanced behind her, the bully getting closer. Her eyes widen in fear.

Taylor quickly made a sharp turn, and ran the other way to try and loose the bully. Taylor spotted Shadow's cell and she literally jumped inside and slammed the door shut so she could hide.

**(TBG: sometimes, when your dealing with tough romance, you need to take jurassic measures to get them to fall for each other TwT)**

Shadow jumped and looked at his door. He glared at the fox that just entered, "What the hell do you wa-" before he could continue, Taylor threw herself on him. Shadow's brows furrow in rage, "What are you-" his ears twitch to the sound of crying.

Shadow was trying to figure out what to do. Should he yell, throw her out or push her away? Taylor just buried her face in his shoulder and continued to cry.

Shadow just sighed and started petting her head, "What's the matter, doc?"

"... I-I thought it w-wouldn't happen again, but it d-did. I-it was a b-bully... Sh-she attacked m-me..." Taylor stammered.

Shadow tilted a brow, "Bully? You were bullied?"

Taylor hesitated before nodding. "Y-yeah..."

Shadow's ears droop. "Oh... I'm... I'm so-"

_**"AhHaHaHaAha!"**_

Shadow held Taylor closer and tighter, as if to protect her, "There's someone at the door."

_**"Oh HoW qUaNt, ThE sCp KnOwS i'M hErE~ HaHaHaHa!"**_

"Who's there?" Taylor called._** "WhO aM i? I aM nOtHiNg. I aM nObOdY. I aM jUsT a FiGmEnT oF yOuR iMaGiNaTiOn~"**_

"Well, why are you here?" Taylor asked. **_" ... I'm LoOkInG fOr SoMeOnE."_** Shadow's ears flatten, "Who?"

_**"A hUmAn. NaMeD kYlA."**_ Shadow's brows furrow, "The only human here is Eggman."

_**"DoN't LiE tO mE~"**_

"We're not lying." Taylor said. The voice started to sound irritated, **_"I dOn'T lIkE tO bE liEd To..."_**

Silver was searching around for bandages. He smiles to himself when he found some gauze and disinfectant. He started down back to Kay's room when he spots a shadow by Shadow's cell. It was disfigured and blurry. "Um... Hello?" Silver called out. The shadow sped towards him. **_"WHERE IS SHE!?"_** Silver's world goes black.

Taylor and Shadow waited for the voice to say something, but nothing.

"... Did it leave?" Taylor wondered aloud.

Shadow let go of her and slowly goes up to the door. He cracks it open and peeks out. Blood trailed the halls, down to Kay's cell.

"Do you see anything?" Taylor asked, then she smelled blood.

Shadow clutches his jaw, "I think SCP-1688 did something."

"WHAT!?" Taylor hurried to Kay's cell. She slams the door open and finds Silver lying on the ground, clutching his chest. Kay, running back and forth saying, "Red goop!? Good!? Bad!?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Taylor exclaimed as she ran over to them. "Silver, say something!"

Taylor shook him slightly and when he didn't move, she slapped his face, causing him to yelp, "Ack! Calm your tail, woman!"

"Silver, what happened?" She asked.

Silver's ears drooped, "I don't know... I woke up in here with Kay panicking."

"How bad is your injury?" Taylor asked. "Let's see..." Silver tries to get up, but blood pours out and he hisses, "... Pretty bad." He said casually.

"Crap. Um... Hang in there, Silv, I'll take you to the infirmary." Taylor said as she hoisted him up on her (wounded) back. She looks over to Kay, "Do you wanna come?" Kay nods, "Help! Wanna help!"

The three of them went to the infirmity and the doctors and nurses took Silver to get healed. One of the nurses spotted the claw marks on Taylor's back and she took Taylor's hand. "We better get that wound fixed up too, it looks infected." She said. "Can't my friend come too? I don't want her to be alone out here." Taylor said.

The nurse glanced to Kay and gasped, "Oh my! What happened to your eye!? Don't worry!" The nurse takes Kay's hand, "We'll patch that eye up. Taylor, follow me."

"Looks like we're all getting dr. appointments." Taylor mumbled as she followed the nurse.

The nurse made the two sit on a bed with white sheets covering them. "Taylor, you are gonna have to take off your lab coat and shirt."

Taylor took off her lab coat and then hesitantly pulled off her shirt, showing the bloody claw marks going across her back.

The nurse dabbed the slashes with a cloth soaked in alcohol. Taylor hissed every time the cloth came into contact to her skin. After the nurse finished, she bandages Taylor up and looks over to Kay. Kay tilts her head and asks, "Ami?" The nurse looked confused and looked at her dress. She laughed, "No. Its Amy." Kay smiled, "Amy! Amy!"

"Two questions, 1, do you have an extra shirt I can wear? And 2, Is there anything you can do for her eye?" Taylor asked.

Amy nodded, "Of course. And for her eye... All we can do is cover it."

"Well at least that's better than leaving it like that." Taylor said.

Amy wraps up Kay's eye. Kay clapped in happiness, "Amy! Amy!"

Taylor smiled at Kay's happiness and she pat her head.

Amy then looked in a drawer and pulled out a plain black T-shirt, she then hands it to Taylor and she put it on.

Kay glanced at a cupboard. She got closer to it and was about to open it if Taylor didn't pull her away.

"Kay, no." Taylor said as she picked her up and dragged her away from the cupboard. Kay whined a little. But shuts her mouth.

"What's in that cupboard anyway?" Taylor asked Amy. "Oh. Just bandages and medicine." Amy goes over to the cupboard and opens it. Bottles of pills and syringes sat on the shelves. "Okay, just making sure." Taylor said.

Kay tried reaching out for the small syringe. Taylor dragged her out of the office and started searching for Silver.

Taylor peeked in through the window of a door and saw a doctor wrapping up Silver's wound with bandages.

The doctor was a purple cat. She smiled at Silver, "There. All better." Kay's cheeks puffed up and she glared at the cat.

"You okay, kid?" Taylor asked Kay, since she noticed the look on her face.

Kay's glare hardened on the nurse.

"Kay?" Taylor asked. She then followed Kay's gaze to the nurse. "... You don't like the nurse?"

Kay nods, "Don't like. Don't like."

"Don't worry, I don't like her much either." Taylor shrugged.

"Um... Thank you for fixing me up." Silver said while blushing. The nurse giggles and smiles, "You're welcome." Kay's ears flatten. "Wait, are you jealous?" Taylor asked slyly. Kay tilted her head to the side, "Jeal...ous?"

"It's kind of when you want what someone else has." Taylor explained. The nurse pats Silver on the head and Kay zoomed over, throwing herself on Silver. She glares at the nurse, "My Silvy! My Silvy!" She snapped.

Taylor ran into the room too. "Sorry about that, she was just really anxious to see her friend, Silver." Taylor said to Blaze, who was the doctor, making it clear that she should back away from him.

Blaze tilted a brow, "OK. Where is your friend from?"

"Well... We just brought her in today." Taylor said. Kay started cuddling into Silvers chest fur again. Silver's cheeks turn red. Taylor smiled at them. "Alright, let's get out of here." Taylor said.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic doesn't belong to me)**


End file.
